Marriage Counseling
by shrub1817
Summary: Ashton Martin hates Stu Bennett. Could one drunken mistake change everything?
1. Waking up

I don't own any one you know! I wish I did. Enjoy

* * *

I hoped the pounding in my head wasn't the reminder of a crazy night, the night I can only remember half of. I look over to see my phone blinking, signaling that I have a text message. Part of me really doesn't want to know what it says.

"Ashton?" A thick English accent says from behind me.

Oh god, please no. "Stu why are you in bed with me?" I ask trying to keep my cool. I really hate this man!

"That is a great question."

I pick my phone up off of the table and open the message from my best friend John Cena. I blink at the picture he sent to me then read the message below.

_**Congrats Mrs. Bennett!**_

The picture is of Stu and me kissing in some tacky quick marriage chapel. This can't be happening! Why in the world did we get married last night!

"You've got to be kidding me!" I feel Stu move so he is looking at my phone with me.

"Really?" he asks, he doesn't sound the least bit upset by this picture of the fact that we got married.

"We have to end this." I really wish the next words I heard out of his mouth were _yes we do!_ But they aren't.

"Do we Ashton? I mean do you really want your fans to know you were married for less than a day?"

"If the marriage is to you then YES!" I say getting dressed.

Stu opens his mouth when my phone starts ringing. It's John. "What?" I snap.

"Good morning princess." He laughs.

"What do you want John?"

"Well first I wanted to ask how the rest of your night was?" he laughs again. "Okay actually I wanted to tell you Vince found out about your marriage. He's on his way to see you."

"This day couldn't get any worse could it?"

"Sorry hun, call me later."

John hangs up as there is a knock on the door. Stu walks over and opens it to let the person on the other side in. Mc. McMahon walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Mr. McMahon." Stu says looking back at me.

"Stu, Ashton."

"Hi." I quietly say as I sit on the bed.

"I'm glad you two are awake. I really think the two of you need to explain this." He says handing Stu a piece of paper.

I get up and walk over to see it is the same picture John sent me.

"Well Mr. McMahon we were actually just getting ready to get this annulled.' I say stepping away from Stu.

"Actually, you aren't going to do that." Vince says.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"I can't have everyone knowing that two of my biggest names made this kind of mistake."

"Mr. McMahon, with all due respect, I can't stand Stu."

"I know. I am going to make a press release tomorrow about the marriage. I want you two to act like a happy couple. You two are to room and travel together. If either of you let on that marriage was a drunken decision, I will fire you both."

"Sir?" I look over at Stu. He is just standing there. He doesn't look upset at all. Why in the Hell isn't he saying anything to stop this from going any further than just a stupid night that I would rather forget!

"Ashton, think of what I am doing as" he smiles a little bit and looks back and forth between Stu and myself. "Marriage counseling."

Oh god. Please help me! I really don't think I can handle being married to Stu Bennett longer then I already have been.


	2. Coming to Terms

I still do not own any one. Enjoy.

* * *

Vince kept his work, much to my dismay. Two weeks ago, him, Stu and myself stood in front of story hungry media and told them that Stu and I were married.

_ -Flashback-_

_ "Thank you all for coming." Vince says._

_ I stand beside Stu wondering what our one drunken mistake will turn out to be. "I wanted to announce that Ashton Martin and Stu Bennett got married two nights ago when RAW was in Las Vegas."_

_ "Mr. McMahon was this a drunken marriage?" A female reporter asks._

_ "No, Ashton and Stu informed me that they had secretly been dating for about a year, and they wanted to get married. Opportunity presented its self as a perfect chance when they were in Vegas." Vince says._

_ I feel Stu put his arm around my shoulders. I smile, good thing I am an actress. The questions keep getting asked and Vince doesn't blink while answering them._

_ "Stu and Ashton are extremely happy and plan to live a happy life together." It all ends with that statement. _

_ We walk away and Vince looks at us. "Work on your story of how you started to date and make it believable." He turns and walks away. I take Stu's hand as we walk to the car. I hate this._

_-End Flashback-_

I lay in the hotel room bed for a while after I wake up. Stu left before that time and I can't say that I am to upset about that fact. I find it really strange that he doesn't seem to be as upset as I am about us pretending to be married. Even though every time we actually start to have a conversation, I yell at him.

"Ashton!" I hear John yell. I push myself out of bed and open the door. He smiles at me as he walks in.

"Sure John you can come in." I say sarcastically.

"Hello doll face."

"Hi John" I say as he hugs me tightly.

"Where is the husband?"

"No clue. Not that I care."

"No better?"

"John, in the public eye we are happy, in here he sleeps on the couch and when we talk I end up yelling."

"Nice." He smiles, despite their story line John and Stu get along. "At least you two talk."

I just stare at him. "John, this isn't a forever thing. We aren't going to fall in love. I can't stand him at all! Vince said at least a year then we can decide how to end this." I tell him.

John laughs. "Did Vince tell you that you two weren't allowed to talk about the end until the year is over?"

"Yes, but he can't stop me from thinking about it!" I all but yell as I sit down on the couch beside John.

"Am I the only one that knows?"

"No. It's more like the only people that don't know are the fans."

"Well Ash, you know, you could give him a chance." John says with a knowing look.

"No John. I don't want to give him a chance." John just smiles at me then gets up and grabs us each a water bottle. We talk for like two hours about his wife and our families, when the door beeps signaling that it's been unlocked.

Stu walks in and looks between John and I, he smiles at both of us. John looks down at the bag in Stu's hand.

"Hello John. Good morning Ashton."

"Hey man. I have been keeping your wife company."

"Well she actually likes you." Stu says with a laugh.

"You are right about that." I say without a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I will leave you with this crazy kid, Stu." John gets up and leaves.

"I figured we would need these to keep our marriage act up." Stu says handing me the bag.

I pull out three ring boxes. I open one to see a larger wedding band; it's a plain white gold band. I hand the box to him and open another box. I look at a very pretty princess cut diamond ring. The diamond isn't too big and it had little diamonds coming from each side of the larger one going to about half way around the band. It is definitely a ring I would actually wear. I open the other box and see a ring that looks like Stu's but it has diamonds incrusted around the whole band.

"You really thought about his didn't you?"

"Yes I did. One of us had to. Put it on after you get ready."

"Why?"

"I was hoping we could go to lunch. I guess the honeymoon phase is over and we have to show people we are willing to leave the room." He says with a laugh.

I nod and get up. I grab a pair of skinny jeans and a black cami. I shower then straighten my dark brown hair. I put my lip ring back in and put on some black eye make-up, not to dark but just enough. I walk back out to my bag and grab pair of purple stripped socks and put them one. Then I grab a black and white plaid shirt and out it on. I roll the selves up to just below my elbows. I grab a silver bracelet and put on a white gold key necklace. I look over at Stu and put on my wedding rings.

"You almost ready?"

I nod and grab a pair of knee high black high heeled boots with buckles lining the outside. I zip them up and grab my purse.

"Ready dear?" I ask sarcastically.

He laughs as he puts on his wedding ring. I take his hand as we walk towards the elevator. "First time really facing the fans." He says as the doors close.

"Yupp"

"Ashton, it won't be so hard to pretend to be happy if you weren't such a bitch about the whole thing."

"I'd rather cut my hand off then hold yours." I snap back at him.

The elevator stops and the doors open before Stu can say anything. I look at the two teenage boys standing there. They both are sadly wearing "Nexus" t-shirts.

"Dude!" the one exclaims getting the others attention.

"Wade Barrett and Ashton Martin!" the smaller one says.

"Hi guys." I say sweetly.

They look down at Stu and I holding hands and I bring my left hand up and they both kind of smile as I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Ya know, I read online that y'all were married."

"Yes we are." I smile.

"At first I didn't believe it."

"Nobody really did." Stu says as he kisses my cheek. I smile up at him and look back at the guys. They both smile.

We give them both autographs and take a couple pictures and get out of the elevator.

"That wasn't all that bad." Stu says as we walk outside to the car.

"No, it really wasn't." I admit as he opens the car door for me.

We drive to a small restaurant and walk inside. Stu and I have a nice lunch. We talk about growing up and life before the WWE. We laugh and it is not forced to act like a happy couple. I start thinking about what he said in the elevator. Maybe I will try to be nicer to him. I mean I am going to fall in love with him, but maybe we can end this as friends.


	3. Changes

Still don't own any one. Enjoy

* * *

Stu and I have been married for two months and I think we slowly might be becoming friends.

"Ashton." Stu calls out walking into our hotel room.

"Yes?" I ask putting my wrestling boots in my bag for RAW.

"I got us some lunch." He says. I hear the bag being set on the table.

"Give me a second and I'll be out." I double check to make sure I have all my ring gear for tonight. I zip up my bag and walk out to the table and Stu.

As I am putting my hair into a messy pony tail I see a McDonalds' bag sitting on the table. Stu has all of our food sitting out on the table.

"Thanks buddy." I say with a smile.

Stu isn't the guy I thought I hated. I just had my mind set on hating him that I didn't want to give him a chance to change my mind. I look up as he returns my smile.

"So who do you have a match against tonight?" I ask eating a french fry.

"Cena." He says before taking a bite.

"Isn't Punk gonna start being a problem for you soon?"

"Yes sadly. Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yes."

"Against who?"

"Maryse"

I hear him chuckle. "I know how much you like her. Just about as much as you liked me when we first got married."

"You are very right." I say with a straight face.

I look up at him and we both start laughing. After we finish eating I put my shoes on and we grab our bags and head out of the room. I see Stu's hand go to his back as his bag shifts on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just swear our bloody couches get smaller with each hotel we stay at."

"Stu, I can't believe I am going to say this, but if you want we can share the bed. With a wall of pillows between us of course."

He laughs as we get to the elevator. "If you are sure Ash. I don't sleep all that much any ways, but I would like that."

I laugh a little bit as we get to the car. "Sounds like a plan."

We get into the car and drive to the arena. As we are nearing our locker room I see John and Randy standing outside of the door. "Ash!" John yells. I shake my head as we get to them.

"Hi boys."

Randy stares at me for a couple seconds before pulling me into a hug. "Are you finally playing well with others?"

"I always am!" we both laugh.

"You get her under control yet?" Randy asks.

Stu laughs. "Not even close." I laugh as we walk into the room.

"She seems a little nicer." John says.

"She is." I say with a laugh. I look over and see Stu nod.

"Mr. Bennett, Mr. McMahon wants to see you and your wife in his office." A stagehand names Rebecca says timidly.

"I look over at Stu and he nods at the girl. "This should be fun. Thank you Bec." I say with a smile.

Stu and I say good bye to John and Randy. We walk the short distance to Vince's office. I slowly knock on the door.

"Come in."

Stu opens the door and we walk into.

"Ah, hello Mr. and Mrs. Bennett."

"Mr. McMahon." Stu says as I nod.

"Please sit, I wanted to tell you two about a storyline. Fans really seem to love the fact that you two are married and I thought it'd be a great idea that the Nexus finally gets a Diva member. After your match Ash, Stu and the guys will come down and give you the option to join and you will agree because you two are married."

"Okay I figured this would happen soon. I was waiting." I say looking down at the rings on my left hand.

"Are you still unhappy about this Ashton?"

"Yes. I mean Stu and I are getting along, but it's not fair to either of us to make us stay married. Why can't we end this and let us both find some one that will make us completely happy. It's not right to be keep us married against our wills!" I say rather loudly.

"Ashton, you two made a mistake and you have to live with the repercussions. I am doing damage control. I am sorry you don't like this but there is no one to blame but you and Stu."

"Well Vince you know when this year is up, you know it'll come out. It's not use keeping us married now." I look over at Stu. I'm really going to have to talk to him to see why he isn't trying to end this with me.

"Well Ashton if you plan on telling anyone once this is done, then you can consider your job at its end right now!" Vince yells.

"I'm not going to say a work. But I did publicly date other men in that year you said I was secretly dating Stu."

"This is the end of this. You have ten months left, just deal with it."

I stand up. "I will but I will also think about how everyone will react to the news when we split."

I walk out of the room, fuming. I hear the door shut and see Stu following behind me. We get to our locker room. I turn towards him right as the door shuts.

"Why aren't you fighting this?" I yell at him.

"Ashton, you are mad. Let's not do this right now."

"No we are doing this now. For the last two months I fought with Vince tooth and nail about ending this marriage, but you haven't said a single thing about wanting out of this yet. Stu you have been too good about all of this. It is not like you want to actually be married to me. I am a complete and total bitch to you all the time. Hell I am just a plain old bitch!"

Stu looks at me, I see him look own at my left hand. Instead of saying anything to me he turns on his heel and walks out of the room. I sit down on the couch and glance down my hand. What in the hell is going on with me!

~Stu's P.O.V~

I stand there as she yells at me. What she doesn't understand is I don't hate this marriage. I have been in love with her since I first laid eyes on her. I love being married to her. I didn't know it was going to happen, but I am glad it happened.

"It's not like you want to actually be married to me. I am a complete and total bitch to you all the time. Hell I am just a plain old bitch!"

I stare at her for a minute, she is so wrong. I look down at her left hand, I love to see her wear the rings I got her. I turn and leave the room.

I walk towards the Nexus locker room. When I open the door the guys turn and look at me. "Ashton is joining the Nexus."

"Man you look really rough"

"Ashton got into a fight with Vince about us being married, and then she confronted me about not trying to end this."

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Heath asks.

"Why so she can think I remember the whole wedding or had the whole night planned?"

"You don't remember it?" David asks.

"None of it."

"Are you happy that you two are married?"

"If she was I would be. I want her to be mine for real not just because Vince won't let us end this."

"Talk to her Stu. If you truly love her, tell her. Maybe some way her hating you is just her way of actually hiding how she really feels." Paul says.

"Thank you Dr. Phil."

"Maybe you'll tell her before it is too late."

"She told me we can share a bed."

"So there is hope." Heath says with a smile.

~Ashton's P.O.V~

"John we are becoming friends. But he won't tell me why he won't stop this marriage!"

"Ashton, why are you so upset about this?"

"Good question."

"Are you starting to get feelings for him?"

I take a deep breath. "I don't hate him anymore."

"I think you are starting to like him Ash."

"You could be right, but it will never be more then friends. I won't ever fall in love with him John."

"You might already be falling in love with him against your better judgment." I stare at him for a minute.

"I have to get ready for tonight."


End file.
